


Take Me to Church (Art Masterpost)

by dragyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, BDSM, Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn/pseuds/dragyn
Summary: Art forTake Me to Churchbystoryspinner70, for SPN Reversebang 2018. (Art masterpost onLJ.)Story summary: World traveler playboy Jared Padalecki wakes up to find he belongs to powerful wealthy business tycoon Jensen Ackles as a sub/pleasure slave and slowly discovers the place he truly belongs.





	Take Me to Church (Art Masterpost)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jensen and Jared are not mine. *sad face*

### Original Prompt:

I wanted to keep my story prompt open to both top!Jensen and top!Jared authors since I read both, so I chose strong, dominant photos of both J's and tried to balance the other images between them. I cut out the original red carpet backdrop behind Jared and used a penthouse apartment instead.

### Title banner:

[storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70) wrote a top!Jensen story, so I changed the Jared image to one of him sitting to reflect his position as the submissive and rearranged the images between the J's. I used a cutout of Jared by [iblackgirl](https://www.deviantart.com/iblackgirl/art/PACK-PNG-287-JARED-PADALECKI-682850231) on deviantart.com and placed him in a private plane interior and changed his sweater color to go with the rest of the banner.

 

### End banner: 

I used images of the three places visited in the fic for the end banner (a private plane, a Beijing hotel, and the [Church Club](https://www.clubchurch.nl/index.html) (link is NSFW) in Amsterdam), and placed the text like bookends.

### Book covers:

I also made ebook covers because I love ebooks. I made two alternate versions: a black background like the title and end banners, and a colored background using an interior photo from the Church Club.


End file.
